


In An Arcade Bathroom

by kurokonekokilled



Category: Bleach
Genre: Blowjobs, CEO Grimmjow, Cop ichigo, D/s themes, Degradation, First Meetings, Grimm has zero self control, Humiliation, M/M, Name Calling, Pet Names, Semi-Public Sex, and Grimm can't fucking behave himself, and Ichigo doesn't exactly apply any of his own, it's Yachi's birthday party in an arcade, modern day AU, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 12:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19723417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurokonekokilled/pseuds/kurokonekokilled
Summary: Modern day AU. Both Grimmjow and Ichigo get invited to Yachiru's birthday party by Zaraki, and Grimmjow doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut when he sees something pretty. Ichigo doesn't exactly discourage him when he gets pulled into the bathroom to 'talk.'Pretty much what it says on the tin. It's in an arcade bathroom.





	In An Arcade Bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> Ichi c'mon man you're a cop, you should know better than this.

Ichigo walked into the arcade with a scowl on his face, still trying to figure out why the ever living fuck a grown man would invite several other grown men out to a children’s arcade on a perfectly good Saturday afternoon.

As his eyes found the man in question, leaning back against the side of an old single player button smasher - the kind he used to play when he was like seven - the answer became clearly evident. Or, more accurately, when he saw the man and raised a hand to wave and was damn near knocked off his feet by a blur of pink hair and sticky fingers.

“Itchy! You came!” Yachiru squealed up at him, absolutely thrilled. 

Ichigo laughed uncomfortably, scratching at the back of his neck. Ah, shit, it was the little monster’s birthday, and he'd forgotten all about it. 

“Of course I came,” he answered, forcing outrageous amounts of excitement into his voice as he picked the girl up and spun her around. “I couldn't miss my favorite person's birthday, now could I?”

“You better not!” Yachiru told him imperiously as he set her down. 

She probably would've scolded him more, but one of her seemingly infinite friends came and grabbed her to drag her over to play some dancing game. Ichigo grinned as he watched the two dash over, immediately surrounded by a throng of other kids.

He made his way over to Zaraki while watching the girl absolutely decimate her friend, raising a hand in a friendly wave when he got there. 

“Ken,” he said amicably. “I sure as shit hope you got something from all of us for her, since no one thought it was important to remind me.”

Zaraki laughed at his raised eyebrow, swatting him on the shoulder.

“Don't you worry, Berry boy, I got her something special from you,” he said. “Docked it from your pay and all.”

Ichigo scowled at him, but couldn't really blame the man. And it's not like he wouldn't have gotten the kid something had he remembered. 

“Shit, Z, you didn't tell me you hired a hooker,” a gravelly voice exclaimed from behind him. “Don't you think Yachi’s a bit young to appreciate it?”

Ichigo turned slowly, his brows almost touching his hairline, his expression one of absolute shock at the sheer audacity of this punk. And punk he damn well was, blue hair, piercings, leather jacket, clunky boots, bad attitude and all.

Zaraki whistled lowly as he saw Ichigo’s limbs tense, shooting his friend a warning glance.

“Careful there, big bad kitty cat,” he laughed. “Ichi here’s my best homicide detective, I'm pretty sure he’d get away with killing you real easy.”

“You're a detective?” the guy asked scathingly, raking piercing blue eyes up and down his frame. “With an ass like that? What, do you pole dance on the side?”

“If I did it'd be at a club you could never afford, asshole,” he scoffed back. “And keep your eyes to your fucking self.”

“Got a mouth on you, don't you?” the man grinned sharply at him. “Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, CEO and founder of Pantera Ink.”

Ichigo stared blankly at the rough hand extended to him. Pantera Ink was the leading provider of, well, damn near anything that could be printed - books, book covers, designs on shirts, billboards, posters, art prints. You were hard pressed nowadays to find almost anything without a little stalking panther down in the left corner.

But he wasn't about to be cowed just because the asshole was rich and maybe a little attractive. Or a lot. Whatever.

“Kurosaki Ichigo, head homicide detective of the Tokyo PD,” he introduced, gripping Grimmjow’s hand just this side of too firmly, annoyed when the man matched his strength casually.

Grimmjow inclined his head with a filthy grin, his fingers teasing over Ichigo’s wrist as he finally let go of the redhead’s hand. Ichigo stared blankly at him for a long moment as he turned to talk to a group of other people Ichigo didn't recognize before blinking and shaking his head, moving over to the guys from his division.

They didn't much speak to each other for the rest of the party, standing on opposite sides of Zaraki and chatting to their own buddies. He was apparently a workout friend of Zaraki’s when the hulking Captain wasn't training with the guys at work. Either way, they seemed to do nothing but clash whenever they said more than three words to each other, so they behaved and kept their distance. 

Even if the occasional heated, lingering glance was shared between them when they were inevitably caught staring at the other’s far too shapely ass, or fantasizing about strong thighs, or drooling over shoulders that were stupidly broad and strong.

Ichigo learned Zaraki had bought Yachiru one of those little mini cars that cost like half a grand as her present from Ichigo, and the excited, tearful hug and three million sticky kisses he got from her almost made up for the fact that he'd be eating ramen for the next month and a half. Almost.

“Oi, Kurosaki,” was hissed in his ear, voice low and hot against his neck.

He twitched violently, turning to see Grimmjow grinning and standing far too close behind him. 

“What?” he whispered back, not wanting to disrupt the cake cutting.

“I wanna talk to you for a second, c’mere.”

Ichigo was tempted to just snap back that he didn't care, because  _ he  _ didn't want to talk to Grimmjow, but the man was already shooting him a grin and stalking towards the bathroom, and Ichigo found his feet very much disobeying his mind to follow him.

The second he was through the door, a strong hand was fisting in his shirt and yanking him into the closest stall. His training kicked in barely a second after the door latched, and the next thing he knew, his arm was pressed firmly across Grimmjow’s throat, hand pinning one wrist to the door.

“What the fuck?” he whispered vehemently, not entirely sure why he was whispering.

“Shit,” Grimmjow groaned, arching his neck into Ichigo's forearm as his eyelids fluttered. “That's so fucking hot.”

Ichigo was silent for a long moment, staring at Grimmjow incredulously. Grimmjow stared back, completely shameless, eyes half lidded, lips stretched into a far too attractive grin.

“What the  _ fuck?” _ Ichigo repeated. 

“I don't have very good self control,” Grimmjow laughed. “And you're too fucking hot to even bother trying to control myself. Been dying to taste you since I fucking saw you.” He arched against Ichigo, leaving absolutely zero room to misinterpret him, what with the hot, heavy length of his hard cock pressing against Ichigo’s hip. “C’mon, just let me have a little taste. You can even fuck my mouth if you want. Don't have a gag reflex.”

Ichigo stared at him some more, his mind frantically trying to work through this while his cock leapt straight on board with the idea, beginning to fill rapidly in his jeans.

“You… want to give me a blowjob,” he stated hesitantly, staring questioningly into blue eyes. Grimmjow nodded fervently. “Right here, in a public bathroom in an arcade?”

Grimmjow damn near whined, nodding again and pressing forward against Ichigo’s arm, looking almost disappointed when the man pulled it away. Ichigo stared at him for another long moment, gaze intense as he seemed to search through Grimmjow’s mind. 

And then he smirked, slow and sure and far too cocky to be good for Grimmjow’s heart. His lips were at Grimmjow’s ear the next second, hand releasing his wrist so both could bracket his hips with strong fingers and hold the taller man firmly against the door, grinding his own hips forward filthily to rub their cocks together.

The choked, shocked moan Grimmjow let out was music to his ears.

“You’re such a slut you can't even wait until after? Can't ask for my number, can't ask to take me home once the party’s over?” Ichigo teased lowly. “Need it so bad that you're gonna get on your knees and let me fuck that pretty face in a public bathroom where anyone could walk in?”

Grimmjow’s breath hitched, his eyes clenching shut as Ichigo’s mouth lazily trailed down his throat, nipping softly at the sensitive skin.

“Or do you want someone to walk in?” Ichigo grinned. “That’s it, isn't it? You want Zaraki and all your little workout buddies to walk in and see you down on your knees choking on my cock like a good little slut, isn't that right? Want me to show you off while I fuck that pretty throat?”

And, fuck, but if Ichigo didn't shut the hell up, he was going to cum in his pants right fucking there, so Grimmjow surged forward and captured Ichigo’s lips with his own, the man immediately pushing back and nipping at his lips until he was whining and arching against the stall door, half delirious just from a kiss.

“Fuck,” Grimmjow gasped, tearing away from Ichigo and gasping when that mouth immediately descended on his throat. “Fuck, just fuck me, please, Ichigo, I'm so fucking hard.”

Ichigo tutted at him, grinning up from where he'd pulled the collar of Grimmjow’s shirt down far enough to nip at his collarbone.

“Greedy little thing, aren't you?” he crooned. “First you want to suck my cock, now you want me to fuck you? Do you deserve either? Have you earned the right to choke on my cock, Grimm-kitty?” Ichigo placed his crooked finger beneath Grimmjow’s chin, forcing the man to look up at him. “I'll let you have a taste of me, and if you’re a good boy and do well enough with your mouth, I might just fuck you.”

Grimmjow actually whimpered at that, hips bucking forward as he tilted his head back. And then Ichigo was gone, all that blissful heat and pressure against his body disappearing as the man settled himself back on the toilet, legs spread invitingly wide, hands already working his pants open. A thin orange brow raised, and Ichigo nodded imperiously towards the space between his thighs.

Grimmjow was on his knees between them in a matter of seconds.

“So eager,” Ichigo said, clearly pleased. “Is that pretty mouth just as eager?”

Grimmjow answered him by batting his hands away and pressing the mouth in question directly against the bulge in Ichigo’s jeans. Ichigo hadn't managed to get them pulled down, but they were open enough that Grimmjow could mouth his way into them and let his tongue lave over the silky smooth fabric of his briefs. He could feel the heat from Ichigo’s skin just under his mouth, separated only by a single layer of flimsy fabric that he was rapidly wetting as he sucked over Ichigo’s head.

“Look at you,” Ichigo crooned, voice rough and gravelly and demanding.

Grimmjow's eyes snapped open from where he'd closed them in pure contentment, tracking up to meet Ichigo’s burning amber gaze.

“Had so much to say when we were out there, all fucking attitude and sass, but look at you now,” Ichigo continued, one big hand threading through soft hair, giving a slight tug just because he could. “You know,” he mused casually, “I think I like you better down on your knees and quiet.”

Grimmjow smirked slowly, grazing his teeth ever so slightly against Ichigo's cock over his briefs, and leaned back. His hands didn't hesitate for a moment before reaching up and yanking at Ichigo’s pants.

“I'm sure you'll enjoy shutting me up, but I can promise you,” he whispered, leaning up to place his lips against Ichigo’s ear, “you'll like me begging for you and screaming your name when you bend me over even more.”

He grinned at the excited shiver that raced down Ichigo’s body, finally managing to pull his pants and briefs down far enough to set his cock free. When he glanced down, preparing to settle back on his knees gracefully, that grin slipped. He couldn't stop his mouth from going slack any more than he could stop his thighs from giving out and sending him toppling back unsteadily, hands reaching out to center himself on Ichigo’s thighs.

It was impossible to blame him, really, when you looked at Ichigo’s cock. Long and thick and pale, all rosy red at the tip and leaking so prettily, so temptingly that Grimmjow felt his mouth watering at the thought of lapping it up. He felt his breath hitch in his throat, tongue coming out to wet his lips as he stared.

His awe induced hesitation gave Ichigo the time he needed to settle himself again.

“Thought you wanted to choke on it, princess, not stare at it,” he teased lowly, one hand wrapping around the base and giving himself a slow, methodical stroke that had his toes curling. “I don't give free shows, no matter how pretty you look drooling over me.”

Grimmjow snapped himself out of his daze, glaring up at Ichigo for half a second before his gaze was drawn back to the man’s cock. He needed that in his fucking mouth, approximately yesterday.

“Find something to hold onto, Detective Stripper, I'm not going easy on you,” he growled out, slapping Ichigo’s hand away.

Ichigo just grinned, tilting his hips forward a little more in a clear invitation.

“Let's see if you can use that mouth for something other than being a little brat, how about that?” He carded a hand through Grimmjow’s hair again, yanking at the strands more harshly this time. “I'll even make you a deal - if you can make me moan, even once, I'll take you home and fuck you brainless.”

Oh, he was fucking  _ on. _

“Try not to be too loud, wouldn't want to get caught before you can even cum down my throat,” Grimmjow taunted.

He didn't give Ichigo half a second before he was on him, pink tongue rolling out to lap almost delicately over the head, humming happily at the precum spreading across his taste buds. His half-lidded eyes stayed on Ichigo’s face, happy little grin glued in place as he just teased his tongue over the heated flesh, just getting a feel for it.

Grimmjow had no plan to give him what he wanted, what he expected, right away. Yes, he fully planned on fucking his own throat with this perfect fucking cock, but by no means did he have any intention of doing so until Ichigo was half gone and begging for it.

Ichigo seemed content to let him play for the moment, look down at him with something akin to amusement, the kind of look you'd give a child doing something endearing. 

Whatever. He wouldn't care how Ichigo looked until the man was gasping in shaky breaths and clutching at him, begging to cum.  _ That  _ would be a good look on the smug bastard, all fucked out and needy and pathetic. Grimmjow wondered if he could make Ichigo cry before the night was over.

Had to start somewhere.

After several long minutes of Grimmjow just licking over Ichigo’s cock, tongue curling around him to taste every inch, but never pulling him in, that head of blue hair finally dropped, pretty lips sealing around the head of his cock. A pleased hum filled the air, and Ichigo actually fucking  _ patted him on the head  _ like he was a fucking dog.

“I was right, this is a much better use of your mouth, little cat,” he crooned.

Grimmjow started to pull off, getting ready to growl something suitably rude at the smirking man above him, but Ichigo’s hand moved, twining in his hair.

There was something lazy about the movement, almost thoughtless, despite how fast it was, but Grimmjow wasn't given the time to appreciate the casual display of strength. A handful of his hair was twisted tight against his scalp, holding his head firmly in place even as he struggled.

And then Ichigo’s hips were rolling up towards his face, languid and careless, that thick cock pushing into his throat and dragging back out over his tongue slowly. Amber eyes were half lidded and glued to Grimmjow’s lips, sealed around his cock as he lazily fucked the man’s face, grinning when he felt a helpless moan vibrate around his cock.

“Aw, what is it, sweetheart?” Ichigo simpered. “Do you like it that much when I take control of you?” His booted foot came out to press lightly between Grimmjow’s thighs, a laugh falling from his lips when Grimmjow’s hips bucked into it, another moan traveling up his throat. “Look at you, bet you're fucking leaking into your pretty little panties just because I've got my cock down your throat.”

The image of Grimmjow in lacy panties and maybe some thigh highs was almost enough to pull that promised moan from him in and of itself. Maybe he could convince the man to wear a thong for him sometime - he wasn't the only one out of the two of them with a great ass.

His hips kept rolling up languidly as he spoke, watching Grimmjow’s eyes water as he pushed into his throat. He really did look unfairly pretty down on his knees like that.

“I should keep you like this,” Ichigo thought aloud. “Hard as a rock, kneeling at my feet, my cock filling that pretty mouth. Don't you think?”

He laughed when Grimmjow nodded as best he could, hips pressing up against Ichigo’s boot as he tried to work his tongue with Ichigo’s pace. And it was a coincidence that he just so happened to rub over the most sensitive spot of Ichigo’s cock, just under the head and off to the side, right as he hollowed his cheeks around him, and Ichigo’s mouth fell open on a moan.

It was low, and gritty, and even if it hadn't signaled his success, it still probably would've been his new favorite noise in the world. But it did, and Ichigo's hand slackened just a bit in his hair, and Grimmjow pulled back with a harsh suck and a triumphant smirk.

“Well, that wasn't as hard as I thought it'd be,” he gloated, flicking his tongue out over the tip to catch a bead of precum.

“Maybe I was going easy on you because I want to ruin your pretty little ass,” Ichigo shot back breathlessly, hips twitching restlessly.

Grimmjow hummed thoughtfully, swirling his tongue around the head mindlessly, blue eyes smirking up at Ichigo.

“I think you just didn't expect me to be so good with my mouth,” he said confidently.

Ichigo laughed, twining his fingers through long strands of soft hair and nudging Grimmjow's mouth back towards his cock.

“Fishing for -  _ fuck  _ \- for compliments?” he asked brokenly, hips snapping up when Grimmjow’s hot mouth sealed over his cock again. “That what you wanna hear? You want me to tell you what a good little boy you are down on your knees for me, how hot and wet and perfect this fucking mouth is, huh?”

Ichigo wasn't sure how long he could keep talking like that, not now that Grimmjow was getting serious. His mouth was like a vice, hot and slick and sliding over Ichigo’s cock relentlessly. Ichigo didn't bother with trying to stay quiet now, letting worshipful moans fall from his lips as he watched Grimmjow swallow him to the base over and over, grinning up at him around his cock the whole time.

His fingers tightened in Grimmjow’s hair, hips bucking up into his mouth as he gasped for air.

“Fuck, Grimm, close,” he warned breathlessly. “Be a good boy and swallow it all down for me, little cat.”

Grimmjow swallowed around him, swooped down and sucked over Ichigo’s cock in dizzying, mind melting strokes, and Ichigo didn't even try to hold himself off, head falling back on a long, low groan as pleasure tore through him. His orgasm left his breathing shaky, his thighs trembling, and his mouth rambling mindless praises as he watched Grimmjow swallow every last drop.

“Was I good?” Grimmjow asked smugly, voice absolutely wrecked, a drop of cum clinging to his lip for a moment before he licked it off.

And fuck if  _ that  _ didn't go straight to Ichigo's cock, twitching valiantly between his thighs.

“Still fishing for compliments?” he teased, voice still shaky as he tried to catch his breath. 

But Grimmjow had been damn right when he'd said that Ichigo hadn't expected him to be so good with his mouth. Ichigo reached forward, holding Grimmjow’s chin between his thumb and forefinger, reaching up to brush his thumb over those red, glossy lips.

“Yeah, princess, you were good,” he admitted, grinning. “That little mouth of yours is dangerous.”

Grimmjow chuckled, nipping softly at the pad of Ichigo’s thumb, groaning petulantly when it was pulled away so Ichigo could stand and put his pants back in order.

He bit his lip when he realized Grimmjow was still on his knees in front of him. He really did look so damn pretty like that.

“Up, little cat,” he ordered softly, more than pleased when Grimmjow scrambled to rise to his feet. 

Ichigo pressed him back into the stall door when the man was standing again, one strong hand reaching down to cup firmly over Grimmjow’s cock, still straining through his pants. 

“I'll give you ten minutes to calm yourself down, and then your pretty little ass better be ready so I can take you home and ruin you, yeah?” Ichigo whispered hotly against Grimmjow’s throat.

He felt Grimmjow swallow harshly, nipped at his throat just because he could.

“Ye-yeah,” Grimmjow stuttered, frozen in pure desire, desperately not wanting to lose Ichigo’s body heat pressed against him.

“Good boy.”

The next thing he knew, Ichigo was spinning him, pushing him down on the toilet where he’d previously sat, and waving at him casually as he strolled towards the door.

“Oh, Grimmjow?” Ichigo called casually, hand on the door. His grin was vicious when he pinned Grimmjow to his seat with his eyes. “Don't you dare fucking cum.”

God, he was so  _ fucked. _

Or at least, he couldn't wait until he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Hastily and kind of lazily written so... sorry lmao


End file.
